


Teratogenesis

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up from his coma and feels something growing inside him... Inspired by the Primavera preview (SPOILERS for S3xE02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teratogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble will only make sense if you have seen the S3xE02 primavera Preview [HERE](http://blogs.wsj.com/speakeasy/2015/06/10/will-graham-makes-a-grand-return-to-hannibal-exclusive-clip/)\- SPOILERS AHEAD!

The black hoof gently nudged the surgical suture that stitched Will’s abdomen together. Will felt it, the careful prodding of a curious creature that hadn’t quite died on the blood soaked floor of Hannibal’s kitchen. Of course it wouldn’t. It was too beautiful and powerful for such a vulgar ending, and after all, Will and Hannibal were still alive.

 

Maybe this had been Hannibal’s design all along. Maybe the cruel disembowelment hadn’t been a forced ritualistic seppuku. Maybe Hannibal had just found the way to make room for this creature in Will’s traitorous body. A skillful carving of tissue and blood that would nurture the new life until it was ready to be born.

 

And it was getting ready. Will could feel the creature twist and turn inside him, prodding, nudging, stretching its muscles with each passing hour. Its presence had been a constant hum in his subconscious mind during his coma, and as he blinked at the white hospital ceiling, Will realized that he had been sustained by the creature’s power all through his recovery. He couldn’t have made it without it, as the robust unborn nurtured him as much as Will nurtured it. Their bond was so strong and intimate now that nothing could ever sever it, and as Will sat up in the hospital bed, he knew he had to have the creature christened. At the Norman Chapel in Palermo, by his very own father.

 

 


End file.
